Rambo Returns
by Ififall
Summary: Spoilers. Kevin wants to make it up to Maxine, but with Ste on his trail, can he stay out of trouble?


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

It was the first good shower Kevin had had in a while. It was time to start over.

With Maxine. If she'd have him.

* * *

He knew how it looked, following a girl in a dark alleyway. He got sprayed with her sister's cheap perfume, but at least Max was looking after herself. He didn't know what to expect. A slap, a punch, a kick in the balls. She could have done any of those things...or worse. All that shit he'd pulled, all those people he'd hurt and Max was welcoming him with open arms.

"How have you been Kev? I wanna know everything" Maxine asked offering him crisps and pulling him closer on the sofa. Kevin couldn't tell her the whole truth. Dossing houses and hostels weren't luxury hotels. He was looking for jobs and doing bar work here and there. If Max was still working at Chez Chez, she could help him out. "I've been okay, you know, coping after everything" Kevin said.

"I wanna make it up to you Max" Kevin said.

* * *

He meant it. Max began talking about his future plans. "When you scrape enough cash together, we'll go on a night out" Max promised. Kevin nodded. She went into the kitchen and sat on the sofa reading a magazine. As soon as his bum touched the seat an arm dragged him back off.

"Who on earth are you? Leave before I call the police" Patrick said.

So, Maxine had replaced Kevin already. With Patrick. A well to do posh Head-Teacher that was wining and dining her. "Nice to meet you Kevin" Patrick said once they were introduced.

Half an hour later Max was asking him to leave.

* * *

"Where am I gonna go Max? I need you" Kevin said, but that wasn't enough to change her mind. He got his stuff and went to the club. He snuck through the back of the club, through the boarding cardboard and up the stairs. Believe it not, Kevin had a great time working at Chez Chez, before Walker dug in the knife, before Brendan found out the truth. Brendan was one of the best parts about the job. Without Ste interrupting them, who knows what could have happened?

Kevin made himself at home and grabbed a can of beer. He ran into shadows when he heard a noise.

Good old Ste. Not the person Kevin wanted to see. A floorboard creak later Ste got suspicious.

"Anyone here?" He asked. Kevin couldn't play hide and seek anymore.

"I have no-where else to go" Kevin said walking towards Ste.

"Bo fucking hoo, why are you here Kevin? Here to sell the police more lies?" Ste asked.

* * *

"Ste you didn't think I was lying at the time. You believed me over Brendan. What kind of boyfriend does that make you eh?" Kevin asked. Ste's fists flew and Kevin didn't know how to stop him. As he fell on the floor he could hear footsteps. Ste stood there in shock.

"Get away from him...or you'll end up worse than your jail-bird drug dealer" Kevin heard someone say. He saw Ste leave, then felt someone touch him.

"Kev, it's me" Walker said. Kevin scrambled to get away, but Walker helped him up.

"We haven't got much time. Brady's slut is going to go straight to police. He wants revenge" Walker said. Kevin pushed Walker away from him. All the punches, all the agony, all the misery came flooding back.

Could Kevin trust Walker again?

* * *

"Why the hell are you back?" Kevin asked.

"You don't have the right to ask me that question. Kev you betrayed me. But I'm man enough to move on. Are you?" Walker asked. He walked away from him and Kevin felt like he had to follow him...again. They ended up at a hotel. Separate beds. Walker wasn't going to put Kevin under any pressure.

"Kev I am sorry...about everything. The things I made you do. The lies I made you tell. The pain I put you through. I'm sorry" Walker said. Kevin didn't know if Walker meant it. He was a good liar.

"Can I stay here?" Kevin asked.

"Sure...I'll pay" Walker said.

"I mean...stay here alone" Kevin asked. Walker nodded. He booked a room next door and came back to Kevin's room. He sat on a chair and asked Kevin who he had seen him apart from Ste.

"Maxine...I wanted to say sorry...you know like you have" Kevin said.

"It's nice to know you've got a friend around here. Apart from me" Walker said.

* * *

"That's the thing. She's got this bloke. Staying with her. Patrick. He's twisting her mind. I dunno what to do" Kevin said.

"I could talk to him. Tell him to leave you alone"

"Walker...no" Kevin said.

"Kevin I want to prove I'm on your side" Walker said. "What's his name? Patrick?" Walker asked Kevin, remembering the name.

* * *

"Walker don't! I can handle this. Maxine doesn't need the hassle. Promise me you won't go near him" Kevin asked, getting a bottled water from the fridge.

"Fine Kevin, I promise I won't go near Patrick" Walker lied leaving Kevin's hotel room.


End file.
